Hunt
by YumeFlora18
Summary: Derek wakes up to find his boyfriend has made a Scavenger Hunt, including all their friends. No one's telling Derek what's at the end, but he okay with that. He's just reliving his and Stiles' first...everything. Sterek. AU. Human!Derek.
1. The Start and First meeting

Hey. This was a small idea for a drabble, that turned into a multi-chap idea in a span of a few minutes. This will be fastly updated. Like, within the week. Most within 24 hours; hopefully. Please Read and Review.

Also, this is a birthday fic for my awesome friend/beta.

* * *

Hunt

When Derek woke up this Saturday morning. He was hoping that he could just lay around, cuddle his boyfriend, and just not leave their home.

Instead, Derek woke up alone in the bed, his lover gone, and a piece of paper on his phone. He saw it, then just tried to go back to sleep.

Someone wasn't going to let that happen.

As he was closing his eyes.

_Text. Text._

Turned his back to the phone.

_Te-Text._

Cover his head with the pillow.

_TEXT._

"Fine!" Derek yells to his empty room. Getting up and throwing back his covers. "Since SOMEBODY doesn't want me to sleep peacefully, I won't!"

He grabs his phone first, knocking the paper off it. Assuming it was just a "be back later" note from Stiles. Who was that one who texted him... 5 times.

'You can wake up now.'

'Wake up and start.'

'Derek. Wake up.'

'NOW!'

'This is time sensitive! So get your hot ass out of bed and START!'

'Awake now. Start what?' Derek typed out and sent. He got dressed and ready, assuming he had to go out and do things. He saw he got another text.

'Look at the note.'

"Oh. Right." Derek said to himself.

He saw the note he knocked off and read it.

'Hey Sourwolf!  
This is a scavenger hunt with a wonderful prize at the end.  
First place:  
Where we first met is where the hint is placed  
Where I first saw your sweet, sour wolfed out face.'

"Okay then. Scavenger hunt." Derek said, again to himself.

He grabbed his keys and left their house. Heading towards his work.

He arrived at Beacon Hills Veterinary Clinic, where he held a full-time job at. And where he first meet Stiles.

"Hey Deaton." Derek said entering, seeing his boss behind the counter. "Stiles here?"

"No." Deaton replied looking at his employee. "But he did come by to drop this off for you." He grabbed a note from a drawer and handed it to him.

"Thanks. Any reason as to why he's doing this?" Derek asked. "Or where it ends?"

"Yes, but you should really go through it." Deaton said smiling at him. "He did set this up for you. He's a good person."

"Yeah." Derek said, sighing a little, smile tugging at his lips. Of course Deaton wouldn't tell him. He grabbed the note and thanked him while leaving.

'Now to the place that I worked at all summer  
Where I was paid to flirt with you over a counter  
P.S. Deaton's REALLY RUDE in the mornings.'

Derek snorted entering his car. "Told you."

He started up his Camero and headed to that Hot Dog-on-A-Stick place.

Where he's still convinced Stiles found out about his love for their lemonade before he applied.

XxXx

"Who hits a wolf?" Derek asked Deaton as he examined the animal in front of him. "Not just that, but I'm sure there were no wolves in California. Or at least around here."

"Apparently, he's an escape from the zoo." Deaton replied, watching his part-timer (at this time) work on the wolf. "At least she's not that bad."

Derek nodded and continued examining his patient. The phone rang and Deaton went for it, since their other part-timer was feeding the cats in the back.

As he was reaching for something (he can't remember what it was) the wolf snapped at his arm as he reached over her mouth.

"Hey!" Derek yelled glaring at the wolf. The wolf glared right back at him. It was like that for a few minutes (from what Derek heard, although he doesn't think it went on for that long). He even got on equal ground as the wolf laying down on the table, and started growling when the wolf started.

Until he heard a snicker behind him, and a voice.

"What are you doing?" the voice asked from behind him. Derek didn't turn his head to see who was speaking.

"Proving to him I'm the alpha in this place." Derek replied.

"The face has to be like that?" The voice said, now from in front of him.

Derek replied without looking away. "Yes."

There was a silence, until the wolf finally looked away and layed his head down and whined in an apology.

Derek looked up and smirked at the guy. He saw the most gorgeous honey eyes belonging to the voice. Along with a satisfied smile and a buzz cut."See?"

The guy nodded and just stared at him. Their eyes meet and neither looked away, until the other started laughing.

"Dude you looked hilarious. Plus, I thought the boss was the alpha."

"I'm the one treating her, I'm in charge." Derek said. "And my face wasn't that bad."

"You looked like you ate 5 huge sour balls. Or a lemon." He said smiling. "A sour wolf." And he kept laughing.

Derek just ignored his laughing, when the other part-timer came out. Scott.

"Stiles. Sorry. Be out soon." He called from the back, where he needed another bag of food. There were a lot of cats at that moment.

"It's no problem. Talking to sour wolf here." He replied smiling to his friend.

"Derek." Derek said, hoping to get rid of that name. "Derek Hale."

"Stiles Stilinski." Stiles said smiling over the wolf looking at Derek.

XxXx

_'He left here. Now please don't use my office as you please._

_-Deaton'_


	2. Stiles' Summer Job

Hunt

Derek entered the food court and looked around at the people. It didn't have that many people yet.

When his eyes looked near the place Stiles worked at, he saw Jackson sitting in a table near it.

He went over to his boyfriends frenemy and sat across from him.

"So Stiles isn't here either?" Derek asked once he sat down.

Jackson shoke his head. "Nope." Then he handed Derek the envelope.

"You have any idea why he's doing this?"

"Yeah. Bu-"

"Nope!" Danny said, joinning them. He immediately sat next to Jackson, interrupting him.

Derek looked between them both and just gave up. "Of course not."

"He made you look after me?" Jackson asked, offended.

"He knew you'd break." Both Danny and Derek said.

"I was just going to say what he said to!" Jackson said.

"Of course you were." Derek said, rolling his eyes. He openned the envelope, still wondering why this one was in one.

"He is smart. He knows you Jackson." Danny said smiling.

"Not that well." Jackson retorted slumping into his chair.

Derek read the note, as they continued bickering.

'This was another summer first  
Seeing you shirtless was enough to make 2 things burst ;)  
Also, Jackson's an asshole. Especially if Danny's there.  
THANKS DANNY! SCREW YOU JACKSON!'

Derek snickered and looked back up at the friends across from him.

"That happened once! And that doesn't mean I need someone to watch over me!" Jackson yelled.

"Spilling secrets is a bad habit." Danny said. He looked at Derek and saw the smile. "What?"

"Thanks, Danny. Screw you Jackson." Derek read from the note., and made it obvious he was.

"That's the thanks I get for waking up early and waiting here!?" Jackson yelled standing up now.

"You're only here, because Lydia agreed to it first and made you." Danny said.

Jackson blushed and sat down in his chair.

"Thanks for this." Derek said putting the envelope in his pocket. He stood up and left.

"Derek." Jackson said as Derek got up. Derek looked back at him. "He might be a pain in the ass, but he knows his shit."

"Not to mention, he's gotten happier after meeting you." Danny said smiling looking at Derek.

Derek just nodded slowly and resumed his way out.

To the, then new, indoor community pool.

XxXx

"Welcome to Hot Dog on a Stick!" Stiles chipped from across the counter of Derek.

Derek stared for a few seconds then was determined polite. "Stiles?"

"Yep!"

"You're working here?"

"For the summer. Need something to do. And this place has good lemonade!" Stiles said with a smile.

"Yeah. A large one of those."

"Okay!" Stiles said punching buttons.

After Derek paid for the drink, he looked at Stiles wearily. Then as he left, he heard Stiles speak.

"See you tomorrow, Derder!"

Derek blushed and left hastily. That was the only time he left right after ordering his after work lemonade. The drink he has after every shift at the Clinic.

XxXx

_'He just left, good luck Stiles!'_

_'this is the last time i help u out stilinski'_


	3. First time seeing each other Shirtless

When Derek pulled up to the community center, he noticed 2 things about it. One, it was closed. Two, Boyd was sitting outside of it waiting.

"Hey." Boyd said as Derek walked up to him.

"Hey. Sorry about this." Derek said sitting down next to him.

"Its fine." Boyd replied handing Derek the envelope. "It's for a good cause."

"This is a good cause?" Derek asked taking the envelope.

"Yep." Boyd said getting up. "Hope you agree." With that, he left.

"I probably will." Derek said to himself again. He opened the envelope and read the note inside.

'When I found out how much of a nerd my precious sour wolf is  
I was shocked beyond belief and my pants were this close to being full of jizz.'

Derek chuckled and leaned his head back on the locked doors behind him. "I bet Boyd loved holding this."

After a few seconds, he got up and headed to his car again. Hoping he was right about where he was going.

XxXx

Derek was wondering how he got talked into joining his sister's and the group of teenagers around him.

He's pretty sure the new pool had _something_ to do with it, but he's not sure at this point.

"Come on in Derek!" Scott yelled waving him in.

Derek sighed then jumped into the pool in his bathing suit.

After a few minutes playing around in the water, he got out and sat on the edge with Stiles and Lydia.

"You should water proof make-up if you know your going to the pool." Stiles said looking at Lydia.

"Or I can just be eye candy for everyone else." Lydia said smiling. "Or just not get my head wet." She said when she looked at Derek. "Hey."

"Stay away from Scott, Erica, and Isaac right now, then." Derek said. "Apparently Erica got a hold of squirt guns that dye the body, but the liquid turns clear in the pool. So a paint fight with those 3." He said explaining. (Boyd was a chemistry major, so he was pretty sure it was from him.)

"That actually sounds like fun." Lydia said smiling, with an evil glint in her eyes. She got up and waded over to the three who were also getting Jackson into it.

"She's going to destroy them." Stiles said looking over at Derek. He opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it after a few minutes of not speaking.

They just stared at each other during those few minutes, Stiles marveling at Derek's torso and abs and muscles, while Derek was just counting all the moles on the boy, and also mesmerizing how he looked at that moment.

"Stiles! Derek!" Allison said coming up to them. Interrupting their staring.

They both snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Its 5 against 3. Laura's a referee. Join our team!" Allison said handing them squirt guns.

"Let's kill them!" Stiles said smiling and taking one of her guns.

Derek just nodded and followed.

XxXx

_'Passed me. -B'_


	4. Favorite movies

Hunt

At the Blockbuster near their place, they were having a major sale on the Marvel movies to promote Thor 2.

"Hey." Laura said when Derek got to the sale table.

"Does he have everyone in this?" Derek asked after hugging his sister in a greeting.

"As far as I know, yeah." She said letting go. She had the biggest smile on her face when Derek looked back at her.

"Safe assuming you're not telling me what this is about, right?"

"Not allowed to. And wouldn't even if I could." She replied. "Though you have to admit, this is a cool idea."

"Maybe if I knew what it lead to." Derek said, trying to see if he could get his sister to tell him something.

"It leads to all around happiness." She said smiling. Derek laughed a little, but when he looked back at his sister, her eyes had gone serious. "Also, to a man that loves you dearly."

Derek smiled back at her, feeling like he got a small clue, but not entirely sure. "Thanks. However, if it just leads to him and cake, or him in a weird outfit. I'm going to be really confused."

Laura laughed at that and handed him the next note and a $20. "For gas."

"Thanks." He said again, then she left.

'Even if this wasn't our first "official" date  
The whole night was full of awesomeness that made it great.  
I still stand by that this wasn't our ACTUAL first date, but you think it is, and this is about you.'

Derek smiled bigger at that. Everyone in their group called their midnight showing of _The Avenger's_ their first date, everyone but Stiles.

He claims that if it was anything, it was a predate. One where he didn't even know it was a date anything.

Derek turned around and left for the movie theater.

XxXx

"Seriously!?" Stiles basically yelled across the table.

Him, Scott, and Laura were at the food court, after Stiles' shift. Derek just came to get Laura (her car was in the shop) after a shopping date with her girlfriends.

"Oh yeah. HUGE nerd." Laura said smiling at them.

"Laura." Derek said, he knows when his older sister is talking about him.

"Is she serious?" Stiles asked looking at Derek. Derek just stared back waiting for more. "You have all the Marvel movies that are made so far!? And Star Trek TOS!?"

"Calm down, Stiles." Derek said. The boy was practically standing now. "Yeah, I do. Why?"

"I so need proof." Stiles said smiling. He got up and kept his eyes on Derek. "I'm coming over. We're bonding!"

That's how Derek and Stiles ended up in a marathon all the Marvel movies that night, and started on the Indiana Jones movies the next morning.

XxXx

'Heading towards Allison now! Love you!'


	5. First Date

Hunt

"Hey Derek! Over here!" Allison said waving her arm through a line of people as Derek approached her.

Derek armed and elbowed his way through the people to get to her.

"Hey Allison." He said when he was close to her. "There's a lot of people today."

"Yep. Me and Scott are coming here later. Insidious 2 tonight!" She said happily.

"Does he know that?"

Allison shook her head. "It was my turn to choose the date." She said smiling.

Derek nodded as Allison took out an envelope. "Here you go." She said. When he reached for it, she took it back. "Just a small thing. I hope your okay with this. With what he's doing." Then she handed it to him.

Derek shrugged. "It's entertaining, even if it's not what I planned on." He took it from her.

She nodded. "I have to go. Smile and have fun!" She said leaving and waving goodbye to him.

"The cheeriest person, who loves the creepiest movies." Derek remembered Stiles describing Allison like that, and now he sees it.

'This was a geeky, sexy check mark that was working or you  
Your favorite book was totally hot, it made me want to screw.  
Seriously, it's what we're reading our child during bedtime.'

"To the bookstore then." Derek said leaving towards the parking lot.

XxXx

"Hey!" Stiles said entering the Veterinary Clinic.

Derek was at the counter, Deaton was in the back and Scott had this day off.

"Hello." Derek said looking at Stiles. "You now this is Scott's day off right?"

"Yeah. I'm here to talk to you." Stiles said smiling brightly. "You have tomorrow off right?"

Derek was silent for a few seconds. "I feel like if I answer that, I've already damned myself to what you have planned. What is it?"

"Please. You can get out of it. If you don't want to." Stiles said dismissing what Derek said. "You have it off right? Scott already said you did." Derek nodded. "Awesome!"

"Why?"

"I have tickets to the midnight premiere of Avengers!" Stiles said. "They're on hold at the ticket booth. I got two."

"And since Scott had plans, you're asking me?"

"No! How rude! You were my first choice!"

"After..?"

"After me." Stiles replied rolling his eyes. "You're a Marvel geek. So am I. Come on!"

Derek just looked at him, then agreed. "Sure."

"Great! When do you get off? We can hop up on caffeine and eat so we won't spend a lot there!" Stiles said already planning the whole night.

XxXx

_'Ready the next one! Done with me!_

_-Alli'_


	6. Favorite Book

Hunt

Derek arrived at the bookstore, and instantly saw _The Hobbit_ display table in the front and center. And to the right was Isaac.

"Hey, man." Isaac said as a greeting.

"Hey." Derek said walking up to him. He saw his coffee. "How early did he get you guys up for this?"

"About 5 was when he called everyone at Scott's to discuss what's going on and where everyone should go." Isaac replied grabbing the note out of his pocket. "He's really dedicated to this."

"Seems like it." Derek said taking the note. He knew that if he asked Isaac enough questions, he would probably break down and tell him everything. But he also knew that Stiles had worked hard on this. Also, it was pretty fun reliving his first's through this.

"He's also really nervous on the ending. Cause he loves you and everything." Isaac said. "See ya." He said leaving.

Derek smiled. "So this does lead to something like that." He said quietly as he read the note.

'Now to where our ACTUAL first date was held  
Because we found out how well we meld  
Plus, Erica is always fun to mess with in a place where she can't do anything to terrible about it.  
P.S. She has a delivery for you to take. Thanks Sugarwolf!'

Derek just sighed. "So your dad is on this route."

He left the book store and headed to Erica's job, their Phoenician Garden.

XxXx

"Your geekiness is too powerful." Stiles said on the ground, shielding himself from Derek's face. While Derek was just rolling his eyes to him. "It rivals my own."

"Of course it does." Derek said just ignoring the man flailing around on the floor.

They were both in Derek's apartment. With everyone coming over for a game and movie hangout. So far though, just Laura and Cora were there.

"He started young." Cora said from her spot on the couch.

"And just got more and more powerful as the days expanded." Laura said, playing along with Stiles. "Once he was 15, he was more powerful then any other's he battled."

"Please stop encouraging him." Derek said to his sister.

"Seriously though. Hobbit as your favorite book. That's just... awesome." Stiles said sitting up on the floor looking at Derek.

"Glad you approve."

"Be nice to your new boyfriend!" Laura said.

"WHat!?" Stiles exclaimed. "We're not together." Someone knocked on the door.

"Then why did you take him out on a date?" Cora asked as Derek went to answer it.

"It wasn't a date!" Stiles said as Scott, Allison and Isaac joined them. "You tell them. The Avenger's screening wasn't a date."

"Yeah it was." Allison said.

"Totally." Isaac agreed.

"You didn't even _think_ of inviting me man. Date" Scott said.

"No! My date's are more awesome then that!" Stiles said defending himself.

"I liked it." Derek said sitting back down in his seat.

Stiles just stared at Derek, then at everyone. When he looked back at Derek he spoke. "That wasn't a date. I'll show a true first date! Next Saturday!"

XxXx

_'Heading towards Erica. Better hope she's not swamped.'_


	7. ACTUAL First Date

Hunt

Derek arrived at the Phoenician Garden, looking around for both Erica, and the customer count. Luckily, there weren't a lot of people present at the moment.

"Hey." Erica said from her spot behind the bar. "There's still a small wait on the food."

"That's fine." He said sitting in a stool. She yawned. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah. Woken up at 5 am after working a late shift to be told to pass a note along to my friend's boyfriend. Fun." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Erica." Derek said.

She shrugged. "It's okay. For a good cause. Plus, if he wasn't annoying, he wouldn't be Stiles."

Derek smiled at that and agreed.

"Also, he really loves you to go through this." Erica said as a person in the back yelled out an order. "There you are."

"Thanks." Derek said grabbing the to-go box in a bag, and the note she was handing him.

"Stiles already paid for it. Just needed a delivery boy." She said winking at Derek as he got up.

Derek just nodded. "Thanks for everything. And, hope your day ends better."

She just nodded and waved him away.

He left and went to his Camero. Once the food was safely on the floorboards, he read the new note.

'Where you were the Mary Jane to my Spiderman is the next place  
Where you were a sputtering mess with a bright, red face  
Also, sorry. Foods for the place AFTER this one.'

"I wasn't that bad." Derek muttered to himself as he started his car to go to the playground on the park near this place.

XxXx

"The Phoenician Garden?" Derek asked once they entered the place.

Him and Stiles were on their second date...according to everyone, but Stiles.

"Yeah! They have good food." Stiles said smiling.

"Welcome to..the Phoenician Garden." Erica said, gritting her teeth. She leaned on the podium. "You're not sitting in my section, Batman."

"Aww. Party Pooper." Stiles said sheepishly.

Erica took them to a booth in the back corner,. then left them with their menus.

"You didn't know she was working tonight huh?" Derek said leaning across the table.

"Of course not." Stiles said.

Derek just hmm'ed and looked over the menu.

"I've never had mediterranean before." Derek said.

Stiles just smiled at that, and when the waitress came to get their drinks, he also ordered them both their shawerma.

Derek just hid his laugh as Stiles explained once the waitress left. "If it Tony's last meal request, then it can't be that bad."

XxXx

_'Left here. Heading towards Harley. See ya later, Batman.'_


	8. First Kiss

Hunt

Derek walked through the park, trying to find the play ground. When he found it, he saw that not a lot of kids were out at this time, along with Lydia on the swings.

"About time." She said, stopping the swings as she saw Derek approaching her.

"Sorry. Am I late for this one?" He asked looking around at what would've been time sensitive.

"Please. Stiles might be good, but he's not that good." Lydia said as Derek sat down on the swing next to her.

"Well, it's not like I know what's going on." Derek said trying to defend himself.

"I guess." She said getting the note out of her purse. "Plus I'm sure if he had longer, he would've done more time sensitive ones, other than his father's lunch."

Derek chuckled. "Knew that's where I was going." He replied taking the note out of her hands.

"You should still read the note. With his ADHD, all this rhyming was probably a challenge." She said getting up from the swing. After Derek nodded she left him.

He went to his car while reading the note.

'The next person is at his own desk waiting to eat his food in bites.  
Don't worry, I made sure he was calm and I've read him his rights  
P.S. Don't get him fires to butter him up. I know Erica already did.'

Derek smiled after he finished reading. He was at his car. "I could still say they were from me." He said.

XxXx

After their dinner, and bothering Erica more than necessary, they walked to the park on their way to Stiles' home.

"Her face was awesome!" Stiles exclaimed. "Especially when-SWINGS!"

With that Stiles ran towards the swing set and sat on one, with Derek running behind him.

Stiles started just leaning back and forth, not really swinging. Then Derek came up behind him and started pushing him.

"Wee! Thanks Derek." Stiles said as he swung.

They were like that for a while, Derek pushing Stiles and Stiles just chatting animatedly. After a while Derek was just holding the chains and keeping Stiles still on the swing, looking down at him with a smile.

"-and than Scott actually put his hand up to try to check! It was hilarious!" Stiles said laughing. "Hm? Derek-" he stopped looking up at him. They just stared at each other for a while then Stiles got a gleam in his eyes.

He reached up behind Derek and locked his hands behind his head. He pulled Derek's head down to meet his going up.

When their mouth's meet, there was no hesitance. They opened their mouth's to the other and were kissing deeply.

When Stiles pulled Derek's head away, for breath, he was smiling. Derek was sure he was smiling just as brightly.

XxXx

_'Pass me. To the big boss.'_

* * *

I've never really done any kissing scenes. So please tell me if this is good...or not. Please review!


	9. When John Found Out

Hunt

Derek entered, slowly, into the Sheriff's station, with the take out in his hands.

"Here." Derek heard the sheriff say from his office in the back.

Derek went towards him and stopped across the desk.

"Your lunch." Derek said handing it to him.

"Thanks." John replied taking it.

It was silence, and Derek just sat down in the seat in his office.

"Look." John started. "I might have been against you guys in the beginning, a bit. However, You guys have been together for 5 years and counting now. Plus, Stiles has never been this happy before you, and I'm sure he won't even be this happy without you, so just... love him."

"I already love him more than I ever thought I could." Derek said. He wasn't sure what this had to do with anything, but he will defend his love for his boyfriend.

John nodded. "I know." He reached into a drawer and pulled out the envelope. "Just, making sure I guess."

Derek nodded taking the envelope. He got up to leave and said good-bye to him

He waited until he was in his car, doors locked, when he sagged into the seat.

"In his office. Really, Stiles?" Derek said as he opened the envelope.

'For a present one year, we both did a first.  
You asking if I'd live with you, and mine when my heart burst.  
The good kind! With good stuff!'

Derek sighed a little, and smiled. Then started the car and headed to the next destination.

XxXx

"Dad!" Stiles yelled as he entered the sheriff's station.

Him and Derek were dating for about one year at this point. They had told the Hale's and were working on telling John...only if this didn't happen.

"Hello, Stiles." His dad greeted calmly, looking at his son.

"Is there a reason Derek called me from the holding cell!?"

"He had a right to one phone call." The Sheriff replied calmly.

"You arrested him?!" Stiles exclaimed to his father.

The other officer's were wise enough to just step out of the office for now.

"Well, when I hear my son was caught in a compromising place with him. I can only assume the worst, since my OWN SON would tell me if he were in a relationship with Derek Hale." The sheriff stated sternly, looking at his son squirm at that.

Stiles just stared at his father, then took a breath. "We were going to tell you, when we found out how to word it." He explained sitting down.

"To be fair, I gave you one week since I heard of that information." John said.

"Can you let him out, and we'll explain ourselves?" Stiles pleaded.

"No. But he can explain it to me through the bars." He said, getting up and heading to the cells.

Derek was sitting on the cot when Stiles came in.

"Hey."

"Guess we weren't being that obvious." Stiles said smiling.

"Okay. Explain."

"Well-"

"Sir." Derek said from his spot. "We weren't sure how you were going to act on this information, so we were just going for timing."

"Yeah!" Stiles said. "We were going to tell you about us, in a week."

John seemed to get where this was going. "You mean, on the monthly dinner out we have?"

"Yeah. I was going to invite him. And-"

"Tell me in public so I didn't make a scene if I had a problem with it?" John filled in the blanks himself. Stiles nodded slowly. "Your idea?" He asked still staring at his own soon. Stiles nodded again.

All three were silent for a minute, when John opened the cell door to let Derek out.

He looked at Derek and Stiles hugging in front of him. "Next time, don't let him talk you into something like that."

"You doubt your own sons power of persuasion." Derek said smiling a little.

John laughed at that. "Your still coming out with us for the monthly dinner."

XxXx

_'Left here. Thanks for the lunch.'_


	10. First I love you and Moving in

Hunt

Derek arrived at the roller rink, where Stiles had his birthday two years ago.

He entered and saw his younger sister, Cora, sitting in the resting area. He went over and sat with her.

"Fries?" She asked when he sat down.

"Thanks." He said taking a couple from her basket. "So, do you guys read these notes? Or not?" He asked. He's been wondering about it for a while now.

"Not sure. I did, though." Cora replied. She handed the note to him. "He's sweet to do all this."

"Yeah. I guess." He said taking the note. "It's 5 pm. He's kept you guys awake for 12 hours?"

"Nah." Cora said. "He gathered us at 5. Explained it all to us, then gave us the notes and asked us to be there about 8:30ish. After all, you didn't get up until 9." Cora said eating another fry.

Derek nodded and read the note.

'Their coffee is terrible and their food was trash  
But we went for another reason, it was almost worth the rash  
We should really plan another place to do that again ;)'

Derek blushed and looked at Cora.

"You read this?"

"Yeah. Pretty kinky of you, brother." She said winking as well. "See you around." She said, skating off to go in the roller rink part.

"Dammit Stiles." He muttered hitting his head on the table.

After punishing himself, he got up and headed to his car.

XxXx

"Why did you want the party here, if you can't skate?" Derek asked holding Stiles' hands, leading him around the rink.

"Cause I thought it'd be easy to do. Scott can do it. Even Jackson!" Stiles said. With that last part though, he lost his focus and fell back. "Ow."

Derek chuckled and went over to help him up. He kept his hand on Stiles' arm.

"Stiles, can I talk to you?" Derek asked pulling Stiles to a rest bench. When they got to sitting down, Derek started talking again. "Look Stiles-"

"You can't break-up with me." Stiles said hurriedly.

"What?" Derek asked, shocked.

Stiles had pulled his hand away and started babbling. "You can't break-up with me. Cause we're in public! I'll cause a scene. I promise! And, and...AH! And it's my birthday! And you know it! That's like hugely bad mojo. Also-"

"Stiles." Derek said, cutting him off. "It's not a break-up talk." He said grabbing Stiles' hand again. He turned it palm up and placed a key on a key ring. "It's a will you move in with me talk."

Stiles was staring at the key. "Seriously? Like no joke. No take backs."

"Wasn't even thinking of taking it back." Derek said looking at him.

"Yes!" Stiles said clutching the key into his hand. "I hug you and jump on you, if it wasn't for the skates. Why did I wear skates!?"

"Cause you're an idiot." Derek replied.

"And you're a sour wolf." Stiles said putting the key into his pocket. He looked back up at Derek and smiled. "I love you."

They have been dating for about 3 years now, and neither had said that, until now.

Stiles eyes went wide with that realization and was about to panic and say something, until Derek leaned in and pecked his lips. "I love you, too."

Stiles' smile grew brighter and went for a hug, and ended up knocking them both on the ground. "Seriously! Skates! Why didn't you tell me this was a terrible idea?"

Derek just laughed and got them both up.

XxXx

_'Really Stiles? Public sex as a destination? Leaving here.'_


	11. Public Means

Hunt

Derek entered the small café that opened up a few months ago.

He instantly saw Scott sitting in a seat in a table.

"Hey." Scott said. He was anxious and was playing with a napkin. "Sit down."

Derek did what Scott told him too. He was waiting patiently, wondering what this was about.

"Look Derek." Scott started out with. "This may have been a little out there and unnecessary. But felt like he had to do something, okay?" Derek was staring at him. "I mean," He resumed, "it's him, and I'm sure it wasn't _that_ long. But he's him and the last month was torture for him. NOT LIKE THAT!" Scott said reassuring Derek when his eyes got big. "It just...was. And so, he did this."

"...Okay." Derek said. He was just watching his boyfriend's best friend freak out over, this hunt.

"Plus he was really-"

"Scott." Derek said interrupting him. When Scott looked at him with the big puppy eyes begging for help, Derek got it. "It's fine. Just give me the paper and leave. That's everyone's been doing. Plus, I'm sure your not suppose to tell me the ending, and I have a feeling if you keep talking,m you will."

"THEY DID WHAT!?" Scott yelled standing up. Derek was staring at him, shocked. "Stiles said we were suppose to talk to you! Help you! Not just give you the thing and run away!"

"Scott. Sit down." Scott did as Derek told him. "Help me with what?"

"No!" Scott said. "Paper. Here. I'm gone." He said handing over the note, getting up, and leaving.

Derek was just staring at the boy who went insane. He took the paper, when a guy behind the counter looked at him.

"You! You were the one who-!"

With that Derek ran out of the place with the paper. He got in his car and drove a block away until he parked, took a breath, and read the note.

'Second to last place is where you always go with a delima  
She'll tell you everything this was for, your mother, Talia.'

Derek nodded to himself, and laughed at what just happened.

XxXx

"I thought you said this place had horrible coffee." Derek said when they walked through the door.

"They do. And terrible food, snacks, and workers." Stiles said in front of him, directing him to the back.

"Then why are we here?"

"Payback." Stiles said pushing Derek into the bathroom with an evil glare.

"Payback? For their terrible..everything?" Derek asked before Stiles silenced him with his mouth.

They kissed for a few seconds, before Derek got it. He pulled himself away from Stiles.

"We are not having sex here to get back at them."

"Why not? You always said public sex was hot." Stiles said, nipping down Derek's neck.

"I said no, Stiles." Derek said pushing Stiles away.

Stiles sighed and pulled out handcuffs from his back pocket. "We can use these. Took them from my dad a while ago."

...Derek let it happen.

After they were spent, and they were redressing, some guy that worked there unlocked the door and walked in on them still shirtless.

"What the hell!?"

"Run!" Stiles yelled.

Derek grabbed Stiles' wrist and they ran out of the place, still shirtless and laughing the whole way back to their house.

XxXx

_'NO ONE TALKED TO HIM!? I was stuttering everything!'_

_'Stiles, the guy that walked in on us was working today and recognized me.'_


	12. Mother's Help

Hunt

Derek knocked on the door to his childhood house.

"Hello, Derek." His mom greeted him with, when she opened the door.

"Hey." He greeted hugging her.

They walked into the dinning room, where they both took a seat.

"Stiles came by here?" Derek asked.

"Yes. Because he seems to have found something." Talia said reaching into her pocket. She brought out another note and the jewelry box that he has looked at when Stiles wasn't home.

Derek felt the panic rise up in him. He snatched the note, but his mom stopped him.

"Derek. Were you going to propose to Stiles, and not even tell me?" his mom accused with a smile.

"I couldn't even tell Laura or Cora." He said hanging his head. "Or anyone for that matter."

"It's okay. But why haven't you asked him yet? He found this a while ago." Talia said to her son.

"I wasn't sure." Derek said looking at his mother. "About everything."

"And now?" Talia asked looking at her son with a warm smile when he looked up at her.

"I feel better. And I guess, that's what this was about?" Derek asked his mom.

She nodded and handed him the note.

'I found the ring one day while cleaning. It's been a month since then.  
And now that you went to all out awesome spots and remembered how great we are together, you should have more confidence in yourself.  
So come home and propose to your future-fiance.'

Derek closed the note up and laughed a little. He grabbed the ring box and said. "Even after all this, he still wants me to propose to him."

"He is like that." Talia said getting up with her son. She hugged him good-bye and watched him leave.

Derek got into his Camero and speed it up to home.

XxXx

_'It worked, sweetie. He's on his way to you.'_

* * *

This one's pretty short. Sorry.


	13. Last Stop

Hunt

When Derek arrived home and opened the door, he saw Stiles sitting in their now clean house.

Stiles was dressed up, sitting at their dinner table. There were candles all around the room and the lights were off.

"Hey, Sugarwolf." Stiles said. His hands were fidgeting behind his back, Derek could tell.

"Hey." Derek said walking up to Stiles and kissing him.

"you have something to ask me?" Stiles asked looking at Derek with a smile.

"Yeah." Derek said. "The whole scavenger hunt, just for me to do this?"

"It was either this, or I ask you in your work with customers or on a date, in front of people. And demand an answer." Stiles said shrugging.

"How many times did you stop yourself from doing that?"

"A few." Stiles said. Derek raised his eyebrow. "Plus 10."

"And how do you know I wasn't planning on taking you somewhere to do this?" Derek asked.

"I checked your history and bank account." He replied easily. "Danny helped me."

"Ah." Derek said. "I'm not sure if I should be impressed or not."

"Decide that later. Ask now." Stiles said, pushing Derek down to kneel.

"Forceful proposal. Seems more for bondage people." Derek said adjusting him self so he was on one knee. "Genim Stilinski. Will you marry me?" He brought out the ring.

Stiles wasted no time in tackling his now fiancé and screaming "YES! YES! A million times yes!"

"Good." Derek said putting the ring on Stiles. "Because if you said no after all this, that would just be cruel."

Stiles nodded as they kissed.

When they pulled apart, Derek looked at him and asked, "So how did you come up with the scavenger hunt idea?"

"Because scavenger hunt's are awesome!" Stiles said smiling.

Derek just chuckled and kissed his future husband more.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story. If you would be kind enough to review it, that would be swell. Criticism is welcomed!


End file.
